Fax Drabbles
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: This story is filled with drabbles and one-shots that revolve around our favorite hormone filled teens, Fang and Max! Though manly Fax oriented, this story contains fluffy friendship moments with the Flock.
1. FAXINESS EVERYWHERE

**I swear, I swear, I swear, I am NOT putting off Be My Light… I just have a really really really really bad case of TMI writer's block. However, I have no problem writing Fax as well as Maximum ride, which is how I ended up here.**

**So those of you who don't know me, hi, I'm celestialwhisperer. I write stories for The Mortal Instruments, Fairy Tail (it's an anime), and now Maximum Ride, which I am SUPER DUPER excited about.**

**So this fanfic will consist of drabbles and oneshots, revolving around Fax. These will mostly be narrated in third person and maybe Fang and Max on some occasions.**

**I do like to get feed back from the people who read my fan fictions, so don't be afraid to criticize in the reviews. Also leave some topics/prompts you would like to see in the upcoming installments of this fanfic.**

**Facial Features**

Fang watched as Max sat at her desk, hunched over a sheet of paper in front of her. After a few minutes of watching a black storm cloud of frustration form over her head, Fang got up from his too comfortable seat on the couch to join Max.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, truly curious.

Fang watched as Max began to speak animately, using her hands to describe what she was talking about. He studied her eyes, how mixed in with the chocolate colored brown were little specks of gold, which seemed to shine when she laughed. His eyes moved down her face to her nose.

Fang always found it cute when Max's nose scrunched up in concentration whenever she was thinking hard about something. He loved how her nose seemed to fit perfectly next to his when they kissed, and how it would turn a light pink color when he made her blush. His eyes moved slightly lower, resting on her lips.

Oh, how Fang loved Max's lips. They were plump and got slightly swollen after he kissed them. He loved their perfect color, a light pinkish-reddish.

Fang was torn from his thoughts when a certain someone's hand waved in front of his face.

"Hellllllooooooo? Earth to Fang!" Max exclaimed, exasperated. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Fang racked his brain for anything he heard while analyzing her face, but came up with nothing.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"Your beautiful face."

Max blushed.

**Routine (slight AU)**

Before Fang started to date Max and they got serious and moved in with each other, his morning routine was fairly simple: get up, brush teeth, shower, get dressed, eat a protein bar for breakfast, go to work.

After he got serious with Max, his routine went like this: be woken up by Max (she was an early riser), wait for Max to get out of the bathroom so he could get ready, brush teeth, kiss Max now that he didn't have morning breath, shower, kiss Max again, try to avoid eating some of Max's horrid cooking, end up eating it anyway because Max threw out all of the protein bars, try not to be sick, got to work.

Fang wouldn't have it any other way.

**Cooking Lesson**

"Okay." Fang said, gathering all the patience he could. "Welcome to the first day of Fang's Cooking School. Lesson One: mashed potatoes."

Max watched attentively as Fang poured the mashed potato mix into a pot and begin to fill it with water. She noted that he mixed the two items together at a slow, even, pace. In the end, Fang ended up with delicious mashed potatoes.

Max reached to take a bite, when suddenly, her hand was batted away.

"Ah-ah-ah! It's your turn to make some." Fang said.

Max opened up the mashed potato mix and poured it into a pot, a long with some water.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed. "That's too much water!"

Max smiled sheepishly and began to stir slowly. A couple minutes later, Max presented Fang with a burnt, green, mushy glob in the pot.

Fang covered his eyes with his hand. "Class dismissed. Forever."

**Prom Night**

Max twirled around, looking at herself in her mirror. She admired her dress from each angle, secretly thanking Nudge for convincing her to go dress shopping with her.

Max's dress was a light aqua-blueish color, that got darker towards the bottom. It hugged her waist and flared out at the bottom, accentuating the curve of her waist.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in large curls, showing off her light blonde highlights. She wore no jewelry, except for the pearl bracelet Fang had gotten her for her most recent birthday.

She studied herself in the mirror some more, getting lost in her thoughts. _Do I look good? The brain makes you look five times more good-looking than you really are… Does this color look good on me? Should I have done something else with my hair? What if Fang doesn't like it? What if Fang doesn't like ME? What if he is just taking me to prom as a friend, nothing more?_

Max was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

When she opened it, she saw Fang, her Fang, in a dashing traditional black tux, looking quite uncomfortable.

When he spotted Max, Fang's face immediately lit up. As he took the sight of her in, she did the same.

Though Fang was wearing a traditional suit, there were traces of Fang's personal touches here and there. He didn't sport a tie, and he left a couple of buttons unbuttoned. Not enough to be scandalous, but enough o look a bit more casual.

"Wow Max." Fang gasped. "You look… beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Max replied casually.

She held her arm out. "Shall we?" she asked.

He looped his arm though hers. "We shall."

**WOOOOOOOO! First chapter, IS DONE! To be honest, I am so excited to continue adding to this fix because… well I have no idea. BUT I AM PUMPED! Okay my stars, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also don't forget to leave me some topics/prompts you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Catch ya later!**


	2. Would you like some fries with that Fax?

**Sorry sorry sorry my update schedule sucks, but I am always really busy so yeah. Anyway, to make up for my absence, this installation will be a bit longer than usual…**

**Also, those who are waiting for Be My Light, patience grasshoppers.**

**Infinity**

"Max?"

I looked up from my laptop, where I was currently researching new leads on the School.

"Max, how long is infinity?" Angel asked.

How long was infinity? How the hell did this have to do with running from Erasers and the fact that we were now being hunted by the most top secret and stealthy society in the world?

"Angel, what does infinity have to do with anything that's happening right now?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I dunno," Angel replied. "I was just wondering."

I thought to myself. How long _was_ infinity? It had to end at some point, right? Did infinity really just go on forever, never ending?

And who determined that infinity never ended? It's not like they walked down a tunnel that went on for infinity and stopped at some point, declaring that there was no end.

After thinking long and hard for a few minutes, I finally responded to Angel's question.

"Infinity cannot be measured. It's a myriad of limitlessness, going on forever and ever." Satisfied with my answer, I sent Angel out to play with Gazzy.

Before Angel left, she cupped hear hands over her mouth and whispered in my ear, just as Fang walked in; "I read Fang's mind. He loves you more than infinity."

**(Honestly, I had no idea where this one was going…)**

**College**

**(AU [no wings] college aged Max and Fang)**

Max tipped her head up and looked at the hand painted banner that hung above her head that read: "Welcome Freshmen of NYU!"

After seeing how beautiful and magical New York was when she was fourteen, Max had always wanted to come back to visit; and here she was, a freshman at NYU. How Dr. Martinez had afforded to send her and Fang was a wonder in Max's mind.

She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder and half turned to see Fang standing patiently, holding a box that looked two times as heavy as Angel. "Wanna help?" he asked, tossing his chin over his shoulder in the direction of the minivan they had arrived in. Max nodded and began to help unload.

Soon after all the boxes were unpacked and both Max and Fang were both settled in both of their respective dorm rooms, we see our favorite hormone induced, post puberty prevailing teenagers meet in the local Starbucks.

As Max was waiting in line to order, she was approached by a boy with tousled blonde hair, and a lopsided smile that was about her age.

"Max, right?" he asked. Max nodded in response.

"Cool. I'm Sam. I live on the floor under yours."

Max smiled. "Cool. Maybe we'll hang out some time." her smile grew as Sam beamed at her, and began to chat with her further.

_Change to Fang's POV (still third person though)_

Fang seethed silently as he watched Max talk with some guy in line. Who was this dude anyway? What gave him the permission to talk to Max, when it was obvious that Max was _his_? Well, not officially, but maybe one day…

As these thoughts ran through Fang's mind, realization dawned on him. Was he _jealous_ of this blonde haired random college guy that barely even knew Max? No, he couldn't be… could he?

_Oh god,_ he thought to himself. _I sound like a high school boy, not a college student._

After a minute of staring at the growing relationship between the two blondes, Fang finally stood up, and, ignoring the protests of the people in line he was cutting in front of, went and stood next to Max, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Max," he greeted, giving Sam a smirk. "I thought you looked a bit lonely here in line, but I guess I was wrong. Who's the friend?"

Max slowly introduced Fang to Sam. "Fang, this is Sam. He lives in the same dorm building. Sam this is Fang my…"

Fang finished her sentence. "I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Fang silently cheered as Sam's smile slid off his face.

After mumbling something under his breath, Sam quickly walked away.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Max asked quizzically.

"Yup. You got a problem?"

"Not at all."

**(I did not mean to make Sam look bad I swear.)**

**Science Project**

"Max! We REALLY REALLY need to finish this project up. It's due in 7 hours, and I want to sleep for at least 5 of them!"

"Oooooh, does Fang need his beauty sleep?"

Let's rewind: It was an early Monday morning, and Ms. Watson, the science teacher, had just assigned a new project due Friday. Max and Fang had decided to pair up and do the project together.

Back to the present: It was 12:07 pm, the night before the project was due. Both Max and Fang had forgotten about the project, and in a last minute effort to get a good grade, they both met in Max's room, where they currently were situated on the floor, papers spread out all around them.

"How are we supposed to finish making a model of a plant cell and write a 3 page report on it in 7 hours?!" Fang asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Fang, chill. I'll start the model and you can start the essay. We'll switch in half an hour.

_Half an hour later_

"Kay, Max, let's switch. I've got about half of the- WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shhhhhh, Fang. Geeze. It's all good, I just accidentally glued my hands to the poster board."

"Max! Oh god, you used super glue? Why?"

"It just seemed to make the stuff stick to the board better."

"Why am I always partnered up with you for projects?"

"Aw, Fang. You love me."

"Thank god for you, or else you would fail all your classes."

**Okay guys, that's all. I'm tired and I smell pasta, so that's my cue to go eat.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Also leave ideas in the reviews so I can keep more installments coming!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	3. Going into the Deep End with Fang

**Because it's the holiday season, I decided to do a very special installment- a song-fic!**

**The song I will be using for this one is Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab, which is not only a good Maximum Ride song, but also a good Mortal Instruments song.**

**So my lovelies, I hope you are eager to read this new chapter, and I hope you will not be disappointed…**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**

**Are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**

**With my heart on a trigger.**

Fang knew he wasn't a usually impulsive and violent person. If anything, he thought himself to be the peacekeeper in the Flock. He always got in between Max and Gazzy and Iggy if he thought things went a little too far during their little feuds.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

But that all changed when he saw Ari, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, fling a clawed hand out at Max, who didn't notice until the very last second. In a blur of black Fang flung himself in front of Max, but instead of taking the lethal blow, he grabbed Ari's arm and twisted, then threw him through the air with such force that Fang felt as if his own arm was going to be torn off.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**And I wanna live, not just survive,**

**Tonight.**

Quickly catching his breath, Fang turned and put Max's face between his hands, carefully checking her body for any injuries.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding?" he asked her hurriedly.

Max only smiled at Fang, but before she could properly thank him, she glanced past Fang and spotted the crumpled form of Ari on the ground a few yards away.

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer.**

**And Major Tom will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

The small, minuscule part of Max's brain that cared for Jeb and his offspring told her to rush to Ari's side, to see if he was still alive. The rest of her brain told her to thank and embrace Fang for saving her and let Ari rot in Hell.

After a quiet mental battle, Max obliged to the tiny part of her mind, and slowly made her way over to Ari.

Fang watched her inspect the crumpled figure on the ground for a moment, then jerk back, putting her hand over her mouth in what seemed like either shock, disgust, sadness, or all three.

She quickly stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet in her retreat.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

"Oh my God!" Max cried, tears tumbling down her cheeks, wetting her shirt. "I-I can't believe- Fang, Fang! He-he's-"

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**and I wanna live, not just survive,**

**Tonight.**

Fang turned his gaze downward. Did he really… _kill _Ari? But that wasn't him! He wasn't the violent one! So why did he do it? Was it because Max was in danger? But even then, he wouldn't have wanted to _kill_ the poor kid.

**ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whooaaaa (4x)**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun)**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun)**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**fighting 'til the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back…**

_But it was worth it,_ A tiny voice in Fang's mind chimed. If Max being alive meant Ari dying, then Fang was okay with it. Because as long as Max was fine, Fang was okay with anything.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**..and I want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

Fang stared down at his hands in disgust. Even if it was to save Max, didn't that make him a killer? Now he was no better than Ari, or the School!

Fang dropped to the ground, putting his heads on both sides of his face, covering his ears. He could barely hear Max at his side, whispering words of thanks and comfort, telling him there was nothing else he could do, that Ari would have ended up this way at some point in his miserable existence.

But Fang couldn't hear her, he could only hear the blood pounding in his ears, creating a steady rhythm.

_But if Max was alive, everything would be okay, right?_

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**… so Fang kind of goes off into the deep end there, doesn't he. I wanted to write a fanfic where it wasn't Max going crazy and seeking comfort from Fang, but a somewhat twisted opposite. I never really like Ari's character to begin with, but I felt really bad killing him off.**

**But the show must go on, eh?**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	4. The Secret Life of A Fake Boyfriend

**Please don't kill me, I know my update schedule is crap, but it shall improve, cross my heart and hope to die.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the support that I've gotten for Be My Light, You guys are super duper fantastic, and just THANK YOU.**

**Since BML is doing good, I want to improve on this fix and maybe start a new one?**

**If I do start a new one, what book should it be circled around (Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments)?**

**So tell me in the reviews/comments, and on with the Fax!**

**Grand Theft Auto**

"Get in that Jeep, GET IN THE JEEP!" Max shrieked, clutching the xBox controller tightly in her two hands.

"Jesus, Max. Chill ou- HEY WAIT I WANNA DRIVE!" Fang yelled back, glaring at the girl sitting next to him on the couch.

Max had recently broken up with her boyfriend Sam, and to help her get over him, Fang offered to play Grand Theft Auto Five with her.

What started as a friendly game of trying to figure out who could drive as normal as possible within the game turned into an escape from the cops when Max accidentally hit another car, which hit another and another and so on, drawing the attention of the cops.

"Max! Get OUT of the driver's seat!" Fang protested.

"Shut up, Fang." Max retorted. "You love my driving."

"It's your driving that got us in this situation in the first place!" Fang exclaimed, exasperated.

Max just smirked and waited for Fang to get in the car.

Fang finally sighed and relented, but only after he noticed a few cop cars turning the corner.

After a couple minutes of driving that the characters from the Fast and the Furious would be impressed by, Max's character was shot by a police officer.

Fang immediately stepped in their line of fire, dying along side her.

Max raised her eyebrow. "Fang, why did you have your person die? The respawn point is just in the nearest town and I could've just met up with you."

Fang looked her in the eye and said seriously "But I don't want to live in a world, virtual or not, without you."

Max blushed and returned to the video game.

"Well now the only car around here, which was ours, mind you, is trashed and we're in the middle of nowhere. Get ready for some hardcore running action."

**One Word**

"Okay class, today I present you with what past students have called 'the hardest assignment ever.'" A tall man with a stubble stood in the front of a entire class of young adults, all of whom called "Professor Jeb."

Everyone in the class immediately stood up straighter in their seats, the straightest probably a young man with jet black hair swept over one eye, who sat in the back of the room.

Professor Jeb continued. "Today, the whole class period, yes, a whole hour you eager college children, calm down, will summarize their entire life experience into just one word."

The professor cleared his throat. "Now when I say 'one,' I mean ONE. Don't explain why, don't turn in a piece of paper with a paragraph on it, just write down one word."

To say the least, the students were left puzzled with the task at hand. To describe one event or happening was one thing, but to describe twenty-one years of struggle through puberty, spots of depression here and there, not to mention high school? Now that was impossible.

Or so it seemed.

The young man in the back of the room with the jet black hair pulled out a piece of paper from his binder and began with writing his name and the date at the top of the page.

_Nick Waters _**_(idk his last name)_**

_Thursday, October 5_

Fang sat back in his seat and took a quick look at his life.

He thought back to when he first met his long-time girlfriend, Max.

_The were in the same third grade class, and her seat was right across from his._

_"Hi! My name is Max!" she introduced herself._

_"Urm, hi? I'm, uh…" he shyly muttered back._

_She laughed at him. "You're silly! You forgot your own name!"_

_Fang blushed in reply._

_"I know," she had spotted his shirt, which had a T-Rex with giant fangs on it. "Imma call you Fang! Like your shirt!"_

_Fang merely nodded and turned his attention to the whiteboard._

He remembered pretending to be her girlfriend in seventh grade.

_They were hanging out at the mall._

_"Oh god no," Max had said so only Fang could hear her. "Don't look, but Sam is coming over here! Can't the guy take a hint and get lost."_

_Fang looked over his shoulder, despite Max's protests, and spotting the man who Max couldn't stand heading over to them._

_Sam had told Max his feelings at the beginning of the year, and Max had nicely turned him down. But Sam wasn't convinced and pursued her with unrelenting hope in his eyes, which annoyed the crap out of Max._

_"Hey, Max!" Sam exclaimed, once he was within hearing distance._

_"Quick, pretend you're my boyfriend." she whispered hastily._

_"Wait, wha-" he was cut off by Max._

_"Oh, hey Sam! What are you doing here. I'm just hanging out with my boyfriend, Fa- er, Nick." _**_(Fang is the nickname Max uses, and nobody else knows)_**

_Sam's face immediately fell. "Oh, er, well see you later."_

_After he had walked away, Max smiled triumphantly._

_"C'mon Fang, let's get a soft pretzel. I'm starving."_

Many more memories flashed before his eyes, the surprise on her face when he had first kissed her, the blush spreading across her face when he showed up at her face with roses, simply lying in bed with her, talking about anything that came to mind.

He picked up his pen and quickly scribbled:

_Max._

**Sooooooooooooooo, what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible, worse than terrible?**

**If you guys really liked it, I wouldn't mind if you guys maybe favorited, or followed, or just reviewed…**

**Whatever is cool, and I promise to get better at updating! So GOODBYE my starry eyed Fax fans, I will see you all later!**


	5. Ask Nick

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for being MIA! I got sick right before winter break and then I went on vacation and I really didn't get a chance to update!**

**I am really sorry, but 'tis a new year, new me. My new year's resolution is to actually get better at updating…**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE the amazing feed back I'm getting on this story! I am so glad that you all like it!**

**Special shoutout to a guest reviewer who suggested an apocalypse/deserted island idea! I remembered to stick that theme in one of the little drabbles!**

**Onto the much awaited Fax…**

**Party (so in this one, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Angel are all seventeen)**

"So Nudge," I asked casually as we all sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. "Have you thought more about inviting that new guy to your party?"

"Come _on, _Max," Angel said, rolling her eyes. "We all know you want him to come just because you have a huge cr-"

"_Shhhhh!" _ I exclaimed. "Someone might hear you!"

Nudge snickered. "Do you even know his name?"

"I do!" I retorted. "It's Fang!"

Angel giggled. "That's his name? It sounds like a name that someone would give to their cat or something."

"Shut up.." I mumbled looking down at my leftover penne.

After a moment of silence, Nudge stood up and smoothed down the front of her dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To invite this 'Fang' dude to my party." She responded, waving a party invitation in front of my face.

Before I could fully register what she said, she was already standing in front of him.

"Look," Nudge started. "I'm having a party Friday night, and my weirdo of a friend-" she paused, jabbing her thumb to where I sat, cleaning up the drink I spilled in my rush to stand up. "-thinks it would be a good idea to invite you. So what do you say?"

Fang turned his gaze from the invitation to where I was, trying to avoid his eyes.

He finally nodded and accepted the invitation, before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

I glared at Nudge as she walked back to our table.

She stared at me pointedly and said "You're welcome!"

**Lost**

"Goddammit Fang! I thought you said you knew where we were going!" I exclaimed.

"I did!" he shouted back angrily.

"Guys, calm down!" Nudge intervened.

I figured the Flock needed a vacation, so I came up with the idea of taking a trip to Hawaii. Fang offered to be the navigator while we flew, and I happily agreed.

_Big mistake._

We had somehow managed to lose ourselves in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! After an hour of pointlessly wandering around, Gazzy spotted a fairly large island and we landed there to take a rest.

"Guys, let's just cool down for a second and then we fly back!" Nudge suggested.

"If we flew back now, it would take at least six hours and I'm tired!" Angel whined.

I sighed.

"Why don't we just make camp for the night and then head back in the morning?" Fang offered.

After a few quiet murmurs of "fine" and "might as well," we all headed into the large mass of trees that took up most of the island.

**(so I might continue this drabble throughout the fic, you guys let me know)**

**Surprises**

**(So in this fic Max and Fang are married)**

I touched my stomach tentatively. So that's why I was feeling off all week.

"Fang?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he answered, opening the door to our bedroom and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What's up?" he asked me, clearly worried.

To ease his troubled mind, I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing is wrong." I paused, giving him a quick smile. "I just have some really good news…"

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out, looking into his eyes anxiously. I stammered on. "You-you're going to be a dad Fang! An-and I'm going to be a mom! And I know this is a lot to unload on you and I don't expect you to be overly ecstatic, but we are marri-"

Max was interrupted by Fang's woop of laughter as he picked her up and spun her around.

"This is- this is GREAT! Aw geez, I'm going to be a dad! This is AMAZING!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. It was amazing.

**Pseudonym**

_Dear Ask Nick,_

_I have always wanted kids. Always. But there really hasn't been a perfect time for me to have kids, and all the guys I've had a serious relationship with were totally against having kids! Now I'm forty, and not only am I kidless, I'm single! I've tried tons of websites and my friends set me up on blind dates all the time, but there is no spark! What do I do?_

_-Kidless Kathryn_

Fang, or Ask Nick, pondered over Kathryn's dilemma for a bit. If she was single and forty with no kids, perhaps she was the problem. But one cannot simply tell a person they are problematic. No, Fang would have to go with a different solution.

_Dear Kidless Kathryn,_

_Have you ever considered adoption? It is quite a positive solution to your problem! I bet there are many kids who would be delighted to become your child. As for you being single, perhaps you are looking for the perfect guy in the wrong places. Instead of dating websites and blind dates, look at your close circle of friends and colleagues and see if any of them spark your interest. Or even trying to reconnect with some old classmates from high school could help! And don't feel rushed relationship wise. These things take time, I speak from experience._

_-Ask Nick_

"Ask Nick?" a voice questioned behind him.

Fang turned his head and saw Max peering over his shoulder at his computer screen. "Is that some sort of pseudonym or something?"

"In fact, it is. While you, dear fiancee, have been working hard at your office job, I have been helping the people of the world by trying to positively advise them about their troubles."

"Why the name Nick? I always found you quite a convincing Sam, or perhaps a Timothy?" Max teased.

Fang gave her a playful glare. "Tease me all you want, I'm just trying to do my bit to help out with the cost of the wedding."

"And I love you for that!" Max said adoringly, leaning down to give him a kiss.

**I hope that somewhat makes up for my prolonged absence, I again apologize for being dead for a bit.**

**Stay tuned for more Fax, as well as a new story that will most likely be Maximum Ride!**

**Love you my brilliant readers!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	6. Under The Willow Tree

**BUM BADA BUM BUM**

**Guess who's still alive? ME! I'm really sorry about disappearing, but my friend just moved away and things got crazy as SHAT so yeah. Yup. That happened.**

**So I'm having some serious writer's block for Be My Light and my other stories, so if you have any suggestions, you know what to do…**

**You people probably skipped this so blah blah on with the story MOTHERTRUCKAS!**

**Movie Night**

"Remind me why we let Nudge choose the movie tonight?"

"Honestly I don't even know."

"I'm so happy I'm blind."

"Guys! It was my turn to pick a movie so suck it up!"

*40 minutes into the movie*

_"Bella, I love you."_

_"Oh, Edward!"_

"Someone please shoot me- Nudge are you crying?!"

**Date Night**

"Remember Iggy, Chinese food is in the fridge, Angel and Gazzy go to bed at 10:00, Nudge at 11:00, no more than two medium scoops of ice cream-"

"Chill out Max, you and Fang have a good date night."

"But-"

"Max? If we want to get to the restaurant on time, we have to go."

"Maybe I should talk to Nudge again to see if she remembers what to do if something happens-"

Fang gently put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, they'll be fine."

This was going to be a long night.

**Orange Tomatoes (AU where Fang and Max are adults and don't know each other)**

Max scanned her shopping list. Chips (sour cream and cheddar, NOT sour cream and onion)? Check. Cute owl shaped salt and pepper shakers? Check. Enough coffee to last her two months? Check. Orange-mango juice, no pulp? Check. Orange tomatoes…

Let me let you in on a little secret. Here, come closer. Closer, closer- actually, back up a bit. Good. Okay.

Max has an orange tomato fetish. That may not sound weird, but I mean orange ORANGE tomatoes. Like, ones that are yellow but also a little red. I hope that makes enough sense.

Anyway…

Max scanned the tomato stand for the perfect bunch of orange tomatoes.

She reached down to grab a small parcel when another hand jammed into hers.

(so this one is a cliffy and I will definitely continue this one)

**All Grown Up**

"Sam, don't touch that- Ariel, that better be the cell project due tomorrow that you're working on! Blake, get off your computer and do your homework-" Max's scolding was interrupted but the sound of the front door opening.

"Nick, thank goodness you're home! Please get Sam away from Ariel's hot glue gun."

Nick sighed. He couldn't imagine what life would be like when the fourth baby came along.

**Willow Tree**

Nick watched her from afar. There she was, under the willow tree like they had promised.

She looked like a greek goddess, with her blonde hair shining in the moonlight and her brown eyes full of hope. Hope that he would keep up his end of the promise and meet her under their willow tree.

Hope that he would have to crush.

She finally noticed Nick after a moment. Her face light up with love and admiration. "You came." she murmured with adoration.

He didn't answer, but simply looked down. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he repeated again and again under his breath.

"Sorry for what?" her smile wavered.

Nick felt the two men emerge from behind him. The girl's eyes opened.

"No- no!" she was visibly shaking. "You- you promised that you'd protect me from them!"

The men had surrounded her so her back was against the willow tree.

"You don't understand," he pleaded. "It's my duty as the prince… The king- I had no choice!"

But he knew deep down, you always have a choice.

**Drugs (I do not condone the use of drugs or illegal whatchmacallits)**

Nick didn't know why he did it. He definitely didn't do it to be popular like his mom thought.

He didn't do it for attention. He had plenty being the captain of the basketball team and dating the hottest girl in his high school.

He didn't do it to get away from reality. He was happy with his life. Cool house, cool car, cool friends.

He really didn't know why he did it.

**Dream**

She dreamt of a meadow filled with daisies and lilies and roses and petunias.

She dreamt of running through the meadow, no wings, no worries.

She dreamt of lying down next to him and holding his hand.

She dreamt of him picking a flower and placing it in her hair.

She dreamt of him pulling her to her feet and pulling her through the meadow.

She dreamt of running next to him towards a small cottage with smoke seeping out of the chimney.

She dreamt of the day she would never wake up.

**Anorexia**

She felt so ugly.

She was too fat.

She didn't have a big enough thigh gap.

She was 90 pounds. Too big for a sixteen year old.

She didn't eat dinner. Or lunch. For the last week.

She was so hungry.

**Grip**

Ow ow ow. His hand hurt like hell.

But that was okay, as long as he was with Max, he was okay.

**Labor**

"GODDAMMIT NICK! It hurts so fucking much!"

"It's only for a bit more, and then we'll have our daughter."

"Easy for you to say- ARGGGGGGGH!"

**Algebra**

_56a9023d*3465b= 35387648. What is a? What is d to the power of 13?_

Crap. She hated algebra tests. Who puts letters in math?

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

Nick was already reading and his test was already turned in. He was holding out a folded piece of notebook with the word "Answers" written across the top.

She shouldn't, but she needed to get at least a C on this test.

**Yeah so, I might post a special chapter in a few minutes…**

**I hoped you guys liked these drabbles, I'm sorry my schedule is terrible af, but a lot is going on in my life right now.**

**Love you my stars!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	7. Firsts

**School is probably the worst mothereffing thing the universe could come up with.**

**"How can we torture the children of Earth more, since we've already given the girls eggs that bleed every month through their pee holes and the boys have giant bananas taped in between their legs? Oh, I know, a place where children verbally abuse each other and teachers teach them until their ears bleed! I'll call it a school!"**

**Yup. That's how it happened.**

**First Meeting**

The teacher's lesson was interrupted buy a black haired boy who barged into the room. "Oh, you must be Mr. Fang Waters! Welcome to my seventh grade class." The teacher lead Nick to an empty desk between a girl with dirty blonde hair and a tall guy with a pair of glasses. "Max and Iggy will help you with anything you need, just ask."

Fang sat dejectedly in his chair as the teacher continued her lesson. Oh how he hated school. He gave a sidelong glance at Max, the one with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing purple zebra print hoodie over a black tank top and a pair of ratty jeans. She was concentrating very hard on scribbling in her notebook, but it didn't look like notes. Fang leaned back a bit, so he could see the pages of the notebook were covered in sketches. When she noticed he was staring at her, she smiled at him. And he smiled back.

Maybe this year wouldn't be as terrible as he thought it would be.

**First Kiss**

Their first kiss, as it turns out, was not after they confessed to each other. It was in eighth grade, when Fang was dating Lissa.

"I want my first kiss with Lissa to be _perfect_."

Max rolled her eyes. She really didn't care for Lissa, but she did care for Fang and he needed her help.

"So what you're saying is that you want _my_ advice on how to kiss Lissa?"

Fang sighed, frustrated. "It's not just a kiss, it's my first kiss. There's a lot of pressure on me to make sure it's perfect."

Max picked at a piece of dirt in her nails. "So it's not that the fact that you are going to kiss her that's making you nervous, it's the pressure of wanting it to be the perfect first kiss?"

"Yes." Fang nodded. Max had always been good at breaking situations down. "What do you suggest?"

"This."

Before Fang had the time to even ask what "this" was, Max mashed her lips against his. It was awkward (most first kisses are), their noses were pressed together uncomfortably and Fang had no idea what to do with his hands or wether or not to open his mouth, but after a moment Max sprang backwards and resumed picking at her nails.

"What was that for?" Fang asked incredulously.

Max rolled her eyes. "That was your first kiss, dummy. No more pressure on you to make you and Lissa's kiss perfect!"

**First Confession**

"I just don't understand why you don't want me going out with Sam! I didn't say a word when you went out with Lissa!" Max shouted.

"I just don't, okay?" Fang ran his hands through his hair. "Besides, when I dated Lissa in eighth grade, it didn't count! We're sophomores now, dating in high school is different than dating in middle school"

Max snorted. "Wow, I didn't realize my best friend was thirteen year old girl. Why don't you want me to go out with Sam?"

"I just don't!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!"

Max blinked a few times before her brain registered what he had said.

"Like, 'like like?'" She asked.

Fang laughed. "Wow, I didn't realize my best friend was a thirteen year old girl!" he said, mimicking her voice from earlier.

"Oh, shut up."

**First Date**

Max fidgeted nervously from across the table. It was her first date with Fang, and so far, it was going terrible.

Fang had closed the car door on her hair at an attempt to be polite, Max got a piece of gum on his shirt after blowing a really big bubble, the waiter accidentally gave them spiked sparkling water, and some kid spilled his cranberry juice all over Max's skirt.

"Hey," Fang said, holding a hand out to her. "Want to get out of here?"

Max simply nodded and took his hand.

After spending ten minutes searching for his car in the parking lot, Fang finally found it wedged between a minivan and a large SUV.

He drove them to a meadow with a large hill in the middle surrounded but lilies and daisies and tulips. "I was originally going to take you here after dinner, when the stars were out," he explained as they walked up the hill. "But I figured the restaurant wasn't doing this date any favors."

After a few moments they reached the top of the hill, where they both laid down side by side and looked up at the clouds.

"It's okay," Max said. "The sky is pretty today."

Indeed it was. The sun was hidden away behind a few clouds, but it still shined through the wispy pink clouds.

Max pointed to one of the clouds. "That cloud looks like a hamburger."

Fang pointed to another cloud next to it. "That one looks like a bird."

Max turned her head and saw a particularly misshapen cloud and pointed to it. "That one kind of looks like your face."

"Hey!"

**First (real) Fight**

"I don't like it when you flirt with other guys!"

"I do not flirt with other guys! I don't like it when you're never affectionate!"

"Not true!"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you kissed me?"

Fang donned a thoughtful expression. "Last Thursday?"

Max gave an aggravated shout.

"Well that doesn't give you a free card to flirt with other guys!" Fang yelled.

"I was tucking my hair behind my ear because _it was in my face_!" Max spat back at him.

"I MOTHEREFFING Googled it! It's a flirting tactic!"

"Since when do you Google things?"

**First Time (don't worry, this is strictly PG-13, no icky wicky)**

Fang watched from his position on the hotel bed as Max quietly unzipped her light blue prom dress and slipped it off.

He felt his mouth dry. She was wearing black lingerie. _Black lingerie_. If he had known she was wearing that all night, they would've gotten to the hotel a lot faster.

**First "I Love You"**

Max and Fang were relaxing on the couch, Max lying flush on Fang's chest.

"Hey Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"I love you."

**So that wraps things up, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Fluff Fest

**I must be a sort of butter or something because I am on a roll. (I'm so punny)**

**Oblivious**

Every day for five years, Max would look out her window and see the boy who lived next door. He had a window in his room parallel to hers and everyday she would look through the glass and see him, no matter what time of day.

The boy never seemed to notice Max, even though she made a point to be stationed exactly in front of her window whenever the boy was in his room. Max even tried once to tape a piece of paper with the word "Hi" on it to her window, but he never noticed.

It wasn't until Max's family and the boy's family had dinner together that they formally met.

"Hi, I'm Fang." He said.

"I'm Max. I live next door." She replied.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Really? I never knew!"

**Lifetime**

Fang was waiting to cross the street when he first spotted her.

She was in the passenger seat of a convertible and she looked _beautiful_. And just like that, Fang saw something.

He saw their first date at her favorite coffee shop, the Beanery. He saw them laughing in a booth before promising to go out together again. He saw them dancing together in a club and then he saw them kissing each other.

Fang looked away before he could see anymore.

The second time he saw her was when she was coming out of the store next to his. And he saw something again.

He saw them unpacking moving boxes in an apartment as they yelled at each other. He saw them apologize with kisses. He saw them at a fancy restaurant as he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

"Fang." A voice cut through his vision. He turned and he saw his friend Iggy looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?'

Fang just nodded.

The third time he saw her was when she was in the same movie theatre as him and she was sitting two rows in front of him. And he saw something for a final time.

He saw her in a white dress walk down the aisle as he looked at her. He saw her smiling at him as they stroked her large stomach. He saw the children they'd have – and they'd have beautiful children – and he saw their grandchildren. He saw her in a hospitable bed and then he just saw her as she was, watching the movie.

After the movie he came up to her and introduced himself. And what he saw became his reality.

**Shopping**

"Max, how many more stores do we have to go to?" Fang asked as he carefully balanced the three boxes he was holding.

"Well, we have to go to the florists, the bakery, the dressmaker's shop, the caterer, and the photographer's studio." Max said, reading off from a list.

Fang groaned.

"Hey Mister! It was your idea to get married!"

"I didn't know it would be this complicated!"

**Family Picture**

"Ok everyone," Max said. "We can't get dirty the photographer is going to be here to take a family picture in a few minutes."

Nudge frowned. "Whose genius idea was it for us to wear all white?"

Fang cleared his throat. "It was actually mine."

Nudge raised an eyebrow. "You? Mister 'I wear black all the time because it matches my soul?'"

Fang shrugged. "It compliments my hair."

Max rolled her eyes. "Everyone get to the backyard, that's where the picture is being taken."

Max ushered everyone into the backyard so they could be ready when the photographer arrived.

"Um, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh no, what did you and Iggy do?" Max asked, crossing her arms.

Iggy pushed his thumbs together. "We may or may not have filled the sprinkler system with blue paint and it may or may not be rigged to go off right now.

Before Max could properly punish the duo, the backyard erupted into a fountain of blue paint.

Angel and Nudge shrieked at the boys while Fang glared at them. Max, on the other hand, just started laughing. The rest of the Flock stared at her as she doubled over, wiping tears off her paint smeared face.

"What's so funny?" Nudge asked. "Everything is BLUE!"

"It's just that I tried so hard to make this picture perfect," Max said, gasping for breath. "And here we are, covered in blue paint."

One by one, the Flock joined Max in her hysterics until they were all laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Once the laughter died down, Nudge flew through the house and grabbed her phone before flying back to the backyard. "Who needs a professional photographer? Let's take a selfie!"

**Alarm Clock**

Max woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring from her phone. She reached across her bed to turn it off, but instead of poking her phone, she poked the other person in her bed in the eye.

"Whoops!"

"Max, I've been blinded!" Fang exclaimed.

Max slapped his arm. "Stop being so dramatic, it was just your eye."

"Just my eye? Just my eye? Max, I happen to use my eyes to see things!"

To get vengeance for his wounded eye, Fang sat up and rolled over so his body covered Max's.

She raised her eyebrows. "Fang, what are you doing?"

To answer her question, Fang moved one of his hands to her side and started tickling it before doing do with his other.

Max's laughter filled the room, her shrieks of delight bouncing off the walls.

"Fang-Fang stop!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Never!"

"Then I will never stop!"

**I hope you guys liked those drabbles; I always enjoy writing fluff for you guys. For those of you who are in the Mortal Instruments fandom, I suggest you get out my story "A Rockin' New Years!" Thank you guys so much for reading my drabbles and as always feel free to review and give some criticism or some love!**

**See you later my stars!**

**-cw**


	9. Fluffy Flying Fax Babies

**I stayed up until 4 am last night watching "Freaks and Geeks" on my iPad. The I had to wake up at 8:30 to go to a family breakfast, so I was basically a zombie. Then we got back at 10 and I just took a four-hour nap. That actually works out since my older sister is getting back from NYC late so I'll (hopefully) be awake.**

**Internet (adult no wings AU)**

"Fang!" Max yelled, too lazy to move from her cozy bed. After a minute of no reply, Max tried again. "Faaaaaaaaangggg!"

A few moments later, Fang was at her door. "What is it, Max?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. She groaned and held out her laptop to him. The dark haired man snatched the laptop away from his wife and looked quizzically at the screen. "It says 'Network Connectivity Problems.'"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "You can't do anything without the internet!"

A devilish grin spread across Fang's face. He crept forward towards Max on the bed, slowly moving the laptop onto the bedside table. "I can think of a few things."

"Oh no, Mister," Max said. "This is how this little guy-" she pointed down at her distended stomach. "-was made."

Fang groaned.

**Maternity Classes**

A tall brunette stood at the front of the room, her smile shining brighter than the sun. "Hello everyone, my name is Margo," she said to the expecting parents sitting in the rows of desks. "Today I will teach you all how to change your baby's diaper, swaddle your baby, and just be an all-around great parent!"

Fang let out a stifled laugh with Max simply groaned. As a present for the soon to be parents, Ella had signed them up for a maternity class. Both Fang and Max were highly opposed to going, but after seeing how much money it cost for Ella to sign them up, they went.

In front of them was a plastic baby, along with a small box of diapers and a yellow blanket. Max picked up the baby and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Fang," she said. "It has your eyes."

Fang glared at her before turning to the baby. "Oh, but it has _your_ nose, sweetheart." he teased, causing them both to break out into a fit of giggles.

Margo paused mid-sentence and glared at the couple. "Excuse me," she said with annoyance. "Please pay attention."

The two mumbled their apologies and followed Margo's instructions, folding the blanket when told so and tightening the diaper when needed. While Fang was practicing putting the diaper on the baby doll, Max was told to pretend to put the blanket on a pretend baby. After making sure Margo wasn't within earshot, Max tied the blanket around the doll's neck like a cape.

"It's a bird! It's a plane!" she whisper-shouted to Fang.

"No," Fang replied. "It's Superbaby!"

Both of them burst out laughing, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Within a few seconds, Margo was upon them.

She addressed them with her hands on her hips. "I'm starting to get the feeling that neither of you is going to take this class seriously."

"No, we are not." They said in unison.

**Trust**

All that Max remembered was that she woke up in a hospital room full of strangers and that they were going to hurt her. She had leaped out of the bed and pushed past them, her bare feet slapping heavily against the linoleum floor of the hospital hallway. She had managed to make it outside and all she saw were trees, no road, no cars, no anything. So she just kept running.

Max remembered that she was good at running and that there was someone she had to get back to. The trees in the woods all looked the same to her, so when she realized that she was lost, she panicked. She could hear running water nearby, so she ran towards the sound. She found herself at the edge of a cliff, no water to be found.

The sound of footsteps were getting closer and Max knew there was nowhere to go but down. It would take too long to climb a tree and hiding simply wasn't an option. She figured if she survived the fall, they would assume she was dead and if she died… There was no time to think about that.

After one last glance into the woods, Max spread her arms out and leaned back, allowing herself to fall.

Her hospital dress billowed around her as she fell, and the cold air nipped at her skin as she plummeted fast toward the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something black flying toward her. A raven maybe? That would be weird.

As it got closer, Max could see that it was a person with wings. _It's an Angel,_ she thought to herself. _God, maybe I'm already dead._

Soon the angel was only a few meters away from Max, and she could finally catch a glimpse of his face. The cold shock of familiarity ran through her, and a name grew at the tip of her tongue.

"Fang!" she cried out.

Strong arms came around her and suddenly Fang was holding her flush to his chest, now falling with her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear.

Max nodded and Fang adjusted her so he was holding her bridal style. They got closer and closer to the Earth until Max was _sure_ they would hit it and die-

Fang spread his wings out at the last moment and they soared upwards, into the clouds and away from the woods.

**Flowers**

It was national flower day and Fang wanted to surprise Max with a humongous bouquet of flowers. An hour before Max was supposed to arrive home, Fang rushed to the nearest florist and bought roses, daisies, tulips, lilies, you name it. After paying for then, he sped home so he could be there before Max arrived.

It only took him a few minutes for him to arrange the flowers so that everywhere you looked when you first walked through the front door, all you saw were flowers.

Max arrived home only ten minutes later, carrying three plastic grocery bags in her arms. "Hey, Fang -"

She was immediately assaulted by the sweet aroma of the flowers and Fang shouting "Happy Flower Day!"

The blonde was about to say something to her boyfriend but was interrupted by a sneeze, and another sneeze, and another, and another…

"Fang!" she shouted. "You know I have pollen allergies!"

**Sorry, the last one was a little messy, but I wanted to give you guys four drabbles instead of three. So I've updated three days in a row, woohoo!**

**'Till the next time,**

**celestialwhisperer**


	10. Thankful Giving of Thanks

**Hello there! Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is more Flock orientated than Fax orientated, so to those of you waiting for fluff: sozzles! This chapter was actually supposed to be about the Flock and their families in the future, but it wasn't snubbing my licorice, so I did something a different. Hope you enjoy!**

**Grocery Shopping**

"I just want to go on record and say that this is completely ridiculous."

"Duly noted and disregarded," Max said as she scanned her shopping list. "Now go get some potatoes."

Gazzy groaned, but relented and headed off down the aisle in search of some potatoes.

It had been one year since the Flock's adventures with the School, and they had decided to get together to celebrate the day that the pilgrims feasted on their first successful harvest. They were currently in Target on Wednesday, November 23rd, shopping for food.

"Why did we wait until the day before Thanksgiving to buy food?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know," Fang said. "Procrastination."

Satisfied with that answer, the teens continued to peruse the aisles, grabbing turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, green beans, and pizza rolls (at Iggy's request) as they went. Eventually, they had gathered all the supplies they needed and headed to the checkout lines.

"Woah," Angel said, her eyes widening in surprise.

The checkout lines were full of people doing last minute shopping. Their red Target carts were overflowing with items, causing the cashiers to panic.

There were only two lines that seemed considerably bearable; one with a large lady with at least five turkeys in her cart as well as thirty other indiscernible objects and a second line with numerous people holding only a few items. Deciding to choose the lesser of two evils, they moved to stand behind the line with more people with less things.

Gazzy eyed the lady with the turkeys in a strange curiosity and fascination. "That's the type of people math problems are about."

Finally, it was their turn to get their items checked out. Their cashier, Lydia, greeted them with a smile powered by caffeine and adrenaline. She was bagging their items at a speed that baffled even Max, who was perhaps the fastest of the Flock. "Howareyouguysdoingtoday?" Lydia asked excitedly. "WouldyouliketojointheTargetRedCardProgram?No?OkaywellhereareyourthingshappyThanksgiving!"

The teens all exchanged amused looks with each other as they exited the store. Each member of the Flock had at least two Target bags to carry, with the exception of Gazzy, who was carrying the turkey.

"Why do I have to carry the stupid turkey?" he whined.

Max gave him a playful smile. "Because you complain too much!"

**Cooking**

"Can't I at least-"

"No, Max. You are not allowed in the kitchen."

Max glared at Fang, who was preventing her from entering the kitchen. Angel and Nudge watched the two with barely contained mirth as they prepared the turkey together. Gazzy was merrily smashing potatoes and Iggy had been tasked with making the stuffing.

"I can help with something!" she exclaimed. "What about the cranberry sauce? That's not too complex."

Fang shook his head. "Knowing you, you would find some way to turn it green or set it on fire."

Max frowned. "I would not!"

Angel gave her a stern look. "Don't you remember that time you tried to make us cookies?"

Max flushed. "That was an accident. No one told me I was using salt and flour instead of sugar and the mix!"

**Table Setting**

"What side do the forks go on?" Nudge asked.

"Left." Max said at the same time Fang said "Right."

Max's eyes narrowed. "Don't listen to Fang, it's definitely the left side."

"No," Fang said. "It's the right side. Max can't even tell the difference from up and down."

"Why don't I just look it up?" Nudge suggested.

"No!" Man and Fang said simultaneously. But Nudge ignored them and dashed over to the computer, where she pulled up a web browser.

After a few moments, Nudge clicked on a website describing proper table setting etiquette. "Blah blah blah… the plate is- no not that… I got it! The dinner fork is placed to the left of the plate."

Max let out a triumphant cheer. "HA!"

**Thankful**

Everyone was situated at their seats at the table, eyeing the platters of food laid out in front of them. Before anyone could dig in, Angel's tiny voice stopped them. "Wait!" she cried.

"What?" Gazzy snapped, eager to eat.

"We need to say all the things we're grateful for!" she chirped.

Nudge moaned. "Do we have to?"

Max considered what Angel said for a moment. The food was calling her name, but she figured that by performing such a small sentiment wouldn't take too long. "Alright," she said. "Angel, you go first."

Angel stood up straighter in her seat and smiled. "I'm grateful for everyone being here and that we can celebrate Thanksgiving together."

Most everyone cooed at her words except for Gazzy, who pretended to gag. Angel scrunched up her face at him. "Well, why don't you go next then?" she asked, a challenge in her voice.

Gazzy mimicked her expression and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm thankful for food and my favorite TV shows and Iggy," he said. It was only when Max kicked him under the table did he continue. "And also the rest of you guys too, I guess."

Fang leaned across the table and ruffled his hair affectionately while Nudge took it upon herself to go next. "I'm grateful for not being the youngest, having the best fashion sense, and all of us surviving another year."

The table was silent for a moment before Iggy spoke up. "I, uh, guess I'm thankful that I know who my real family are." he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm also thankful that Max didn't cook any food."

Iggy's words made everyone laugh, including Max. Gazzy piped up with an exuberant "I second that!"

Once the laughter died down, Fang went. "I'm grateful that my blog hit over 10,000 followers, though I'm not terribly surprised."

Snickers rose up through the table.

Max cleared her throat. "I'm thankful for the odd, jam packed life we've had." she said. "I'm also thankful for the peaceful past few weeks we've had. I don't think I can handle anymore action."

The Flock shared a serene moment of silence before once again, Gazzy cut into it like a sharp knife through a soft cheese. "Alright, we all love each other. Now let's eat!"

**I am so so so thankful for all of you that have stuck with me despite my spelling errors, continuity mistakes, and awful updating schedule. Your ongoing support and especially the comments make me feel so grateful to have you guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoy your day, even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving!**

**Until next time,**

**celestialwhisperer**


	11. Merry Faxmas!

**Merry Christmas (Eve)!**

**For those wondering why I have deleted BML: I began writing the story before I finished the TMI series and the plot of CoHF and my story ended up being unintentionally similar and I found that the storyline wasn't really going anymore. Major sozzles and kisses to the people who have followed that story and have supported me through it; thank you all so much and I promise to somehow make it up to you.**

**Peppermint**

"Max, has it ever occurred to you that maybe not everyone here is as enamored with peppermint as you are?" Fang asked while examining a bottle of peppermint soap.

Max's blonde head bobbed side to side. "Nope," she said. "But it's December, so I'm allowed to relish in this candy-cane scented goodness."

Fang, who had put down the soap, held up a peppermint candle roughly the size of his head. "Don't you think this is a bit much?" he asked before sniffing the candle, making a face, and setting it down.

"I most certainly do not," Max snapped.

The apartment that the couple inhabited was covered in peppermint scented and flavored products, most notably the large red and white striped fireplace logs and the industrial sized containers full of peppermint extract. Max had lit numerous Bath and Body Works candles around the room, and to Fang it smelled like the inside of Santa's workshop.

Fang gave Max an amused look from where he was in the living room to where she was standing in the kitchen. "Hon," he said. "Even the elves would be like 'this is too much peppermint.'"

Max threw her hands up into the air. "I didn't hear you complaining last night about my peppermint lip gloss!"

Fang turned scarlet.

**Cookies**

"Now I think I just have to add two more teaspoons of sugar… or was it two tablespoons?"

Max scratched her nose absentmindedly, leaving a small line of flour on her nose. The kitchen was littered with baking supplies; flour, sugar, measuring cups, baking sheets, open and unopen frosting bags, eggs, milk, etc. She vigorously flipped through the recipe book, searching for the right instructions.

Just as Max had found directions that resembled the ones that Nudge had sent to her, the apartment door flew open and smacked the book out of her hand and onto the floor. Fang peeked his head over the groceries he was carrying and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, babe." he said.

After helping her boyfriend set down the groceries, she gave him a tight hug and accepted his apology. "It's alright." she said.

Fang pecked her on the lips and was about to say something about the flour on her nose when he turned and saw the kitchen. "Max," he started. "What are you doing?"

"Baking cookies," she answered while picking up a metal bowl and began to whisk the substance in it. "I'm just having a little difficulty."

"Just a 'little' difficulty?" Fang asked as he peered down at the bowl, frowning at the mixture of flour, eggs, milk, and what appeared to be green food coloring.

Max turned up her nose and gave him a face full of artificial pride. "Yes," she snapped. The blonde lifted the whisk out of the bowl (which still had the gooey green substance stuck to it) and pointed it at the kitchen. "This is all just collateral damage. It'll only take a few minutes to clean up and it's not that big of a mess."

As if waiting for its cue, a large red clump of dough fell from the ceiling and onto the counter in front of Max with a large _"thump."_

Fang burst into a fit chuckles and clutched his sides at Max's attempt at edible festivity. He sidled up to his girlfriend and hugged her from behind. "Not that big of a mess?" he teased.

Max sighed and lowered the bowl. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?" she asked.

Fang laughed again and reached for one of the plastic bags he had carried in. "I guess it's good I bought the pre-made Pillsbury cookie batter then. That way you won't have to create yet another fire hazard."

"My hero."

**Tree**

The minute Fang heard Max's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, he knew something was wrong. Her steps were followed by a series of loud bumps and the rustling of… branches?

He crossed the apartment and opened the door just as Max was finished lugging a giant pine tree in front of it. "Oh good," she said as soon as the door swung open. "You can help me get it on a stand."

"Max," Fang said in a stern voice. "What is that?"

Max turned around and patted the tree fondly. "It's a Christmas tree, Fang. Surely you've seen one before."

Fang rolled his eyes. "What is this Christmas tree doing at our apartment, Max? Our apartment that is way too small to even have a tree half the size of this one!"

The blonde shrugged and reached to dust off a few pine needles from her shirt. "I was driving past it and it looked so lonely in the lot by itself, and one thing led to another and before I knew it, he was strapped to my roof."

"He?" Fang asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Max said. "He looks like a Zander, or maybe a Stephen. What do you think?"

"I think you are absolutely insane for bringing this thing home," Fang said while running his hands through his hair. "Will he even fit through the door?"

"Um," Max mumbled. "Maybe?"

"No," Fang said. "No, no, no. We are not bringing this tree into our apartment. You have to take it back."

Max made the most tragic face she could muster. "But Fang," she whined. "Then they'll have no choice but to cut him up for timber and then he'll just be used in someone's fireplace."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, the tree doesn't have a conscious, or feelings."

Ignoring his words, Max continued to make puppy dog eyes at him. His resolve weakened visibly. "Well," he said. "Maybe we can keep him, but after Christmas day you have to get rid of him all by yourself."

Max cheered while Fang rubbed his hands over his face. _What have I done?_

**Giving (and also Getting)**

It was Christmas morning, and Max and Fang were wrapped up together in a blanket by the fireplace. The city beyond the walls of the apartment had fallen silent, swathing it's occupants in a comfortable quiet.

The presents under the tree were small and few, but the specialness of the holiday still coursed through their veins. They had agreed that they would do only small gifts for each other this year.

Most of the presents were from their parents and family, but a few were from their close friends Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Once Fang said it was okay, Max immediately ripped into her presents. Included in her haul was a pair of blue slippers, a bunch of gift cards, and a mixing machine (with a book filled with cooking tips). Max picked up the book and glared at Fang, who held his hands up defensively.

He took his time opening the gifts, carefully removing the wrapping from each present and putting the discarded wrapping in a pile. He got new black headphones, a headset for his gaming system, and a pair of pink boxers from Iggy. "Ha-ha," he deadpanned while holding them up for Max to see.

After fifteen minutes, all the gifts were unwrapped and opened. Max began to gather up the trash while Fang sat still, his face set to a contemplative look.

"Max," he said finally. "You forget one last present."

His girlfriend's eyes lit up at the thought go another present. She began to move aside the branches of their tree (who was most definitely a Stephen) to see if any presents were concealed in the green.

When she couldn't find any, she turned around to face Fang. "There's nothing there, you big fat li-"

In front of her knelt Fang on one knee, his arm extended in front of him. His hands were shaking a little as he opened the blue velvet box in his hand.

"Max," he started. "Christmas is supposed to be spent with people you love. I love you, and I know that I'll never stop loving you. I love your peppermint obsession and your bad baking skills and your terrible judgement. I love that you can love so freely and unconditionally even when I have a hard time loving at all. So, would you give me the greatest gift I could ever ask for and be my wife?"

While Fang was talking, the blonde began to tear up. When he finally paused, she let out a happy sob and took his hand.

"Yes."

**Merry Christmas (Eve) everyone! Sozzles for the cheese ball ending, but I thought cheese ball was appropriate to a holiday such as Christmas. I hope everyone has a good holiday and stays safe!**

**See you next year!**

**-cw**


End file.
